


Kiris

by Midnnant



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm scared to put this on here, Nations, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Personifications, Probably never finish, Teenager, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnnant/pseuds/Midnnant
Summary: A girl name Ariannia, the personification of Washington D.C., Alfred's and Arthur's child, married a man that goes by the name Francis Bonnefoy. Their love created an offspring named Fleur Bonnefoy, personification of the city of love. Now it's her time to grow up and find the love of her life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue:  
> Just tiny excerpts of Paris growing up.

The city was bustling with life, people bundled up in their jackets walking down the sidewalk, staring down, locked to their digital screens. Drivers honking at the unmoving traffic on the icy roads, the stunning architecture, standing tall, allowing everyone to admire them. One place in particular was bustling with even more life at the moment. The hospital.

The waiting room was filled with anxious, yet gleeful people. Nations, specifically. Some were smiling ear to ear, pacing around the waiting room, but they were all excited to meet the new member of the family and all the new fond memories that will come with it.

In one specific room held a pregnant woman and a nervous soon-to-be father. 

The man grabbed his lover’s hand, which she squeezed as tightly as she could, her knuckles starting to turn white. “You’re doing wonderful, mon amour.” He kissed her sweaty sticky forehead, wiping some strands of hair out of the way that was stuck to her forehead. “You’re doing so wonderful.”

A nurse went into the meeting room, telling the cheerful family about the good news. The child has been born. The nurse warned them to be quiet, especially one person in the room talking loudly, practically yelling at the news.

“What’s her name?” Arthur asked, staring lovingly at the newborn child.

“Fleur,” Ariannia said weakly, “Fleur Bonnefoy.”

“Fleur Bonnefoy, personification of Paris,” Arthur whispered to himself. “Brilliant name, love.” He reached his arms out slightly, “May I?”

She nodded her head, a croaked yes escaping from her lips. Arthur picked up the fragile child, Fleur, without hesitation, started crying once she was away from her mother. 

“Sssh, ssh, there there love, I’ve got you. Hmm? It’s me your grandpa. Dear God, she is so beautiful.” 

Arthur passed her gently to another member of the family. This continued on until she got back to her mother. Her crying died down going around the members, but grew restful once she was in her mother’s arms once again.

 

~~~~~~

 

She was just a toddler now, being about ten months. She has already been starting to cruise, so her parents thought it would be the best to try to teach her to walk. They went into their living room, where there was good amount of sturdy furniture where she could grab to regain her balance if need be.

They set her in front of Ariannia, while Francis went up behind her helping her get up. Once she got up, Francis kept on holding her hands, moving his hands down to her ribs, guiding her to Ariannia. Ariannia called for her child, having a toy that makes noise whenever she shakes it. 

“Come on Fleur, you’re almost here. Come to Mama.”

Once she got close enough to Ariannia, Francis let go allowing Ariannia to catch her and engulf her in kisses.

They kept repeating this boring cycle until they thought she could do it by herself. Francis still stayed behind her incase she fell, but this was unnecessary. With a few stumble of steps she made it to her Mama. They both smiled, proud of their daughter’s new accomplishment.

 

~~~~~~

 

Fleur was at the dining table with printer paper surrounding all around her with scribbles over them. Some were just random scribbles sometimes they were even circles. Yet some of them you could tell a picture, like the one that Francis spot out. 

He picked up the paper that he was eyeing. It looked like she tried to draw three people. “Mon chéri, what’s this?”

She looked up at what he was showing her, “Dat’s us.”

“Oh? This is us?” He pointed to the small figure in between the two larger ones, “Is this one you?”

Her eyes glittered, “hmm!” she hummed happily, she pointed to the one on the left. “This one is you,” then she pointed to the person on the other side, “and this one is Mama.”

“This is such a good drawing, mon chéri.”

“Tank you, Papa.”

“Hmm? Thank you, how do you say that too?”

“Mershy”

He ruffled her hair, “close enough. Can I take this drawing? Mama would love to keep this.”

She stopped what she was drawing. She looked like she was in deep thought. “If Mama wants it. She can have it.”

He smiled at her wording. If Mama wanted something, she can surely get whatever that was. Even if it was a simple drawing they were going to keep years to come.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Stir this for me mon chéri, then I’ll put it in the pan,” Francis requested. His hair was in a bun on the top of his head so his hair wouldn’t get in the food. Fleur’s hair was put in a braid.

Fleur looked at the ingredients in the bowl, her father, Francis, already stirred it some to get ready, but Fleur was able to do the rest. She hummed in agreement and took the bowl.

The first while she stirred was alright at first, but it was taking forever for her to finish it.

“Papa, Papa! Am done! See?” she eagerly showed him the bowl a wide grin plastered on her face. 

The bowl still had some clumps, but he smiled. “Hmm yes, you are done. Now let me add the secret ingredient then I’ll pour it in, okay?”

“Weftovers?”

He chuckled, “Yes, mon chéri, you can have the bowl when I’m done.” She ran out of the kitchen, going to occupy herself with who knows what. 

He finished stirring the brownie mix so there was no more clumps left. He poured the brownie mix in the pan, trying to get the most of the mix out before putting the pan in the oven and calling Fleur that her “leftovers” were here.

She ran to the kitchen, almost tripping over her small legs. 

“Weftovers!” she shrieked, putting her little arms up trying to reach the bowl. 

“Say please,” he added.

“Pwease!” 

“What’s another way to say it, mon chéri?”

“Silver plate.”

He grinned, giving her the bowl and spatula. She happily took it and began licking the utensil. She sat down the bowl and sat down next to it. Rubbing the spatula around the sides, getting the rest of the brownie mix and proceeding to put it in her mouth. 

“Good?” 

She hummed nodding her head vigorously, “Tank you, Papa.”

“And you’re very welcome.” He rubbed his hand on her hair before sitting down next to her, stealing a bite.

“Hey, my weftovers!”

 

~~~~~~

 

Fleur was sitting down at her desk in her room. A sketchbook was sprawled out in front of her, many lines of the pastel chalk created a jellyfish. She grabbed a color from her chalk, a light orange. Coloring the top of its oral arms. 

A knock radiated from her door, it creaked open revealing her father. He looked at her drawing behind her. He quickly realized what she was drawing and loved how she got drawing abilities from him. 

“That looks beautiful mon chéri. You’ve gotten a lot better over the years. I remember when you only drew some colorful scribbles.”

“Would you want this when I’m done with it? I just have to color some of it more.”

Francis’s eyes started to water up, “That would be lovely.”

She nodded, picking up a different color to finish the drawing. Her father watched her color, being fascinated how she always picked the right color, making the drawing even more vibrant. 

He must have stayed in her room for a couple of hours just watching her finish the artwork. Once she was finally done she signed it with her name and date next to the drawing. She tore it out of her notebook carefully and handed it to her father.

“Done.”

“Merci.” 

“De rien.” He smiled hearing his daughter say something in his native language. She doesn’t know much of the language since they only taught her some words, but he guesses she would love to be able to speak it thoroughly.

Fleur was putting her art stuff away, probably going to watch a show after all of that hard-work. Francis kissed her forehead goodbye and left with her drawing in his hands. He wanted to show his wife the appealing artwork their daughter has drew for him. He wanted to show all of his friends the atwork. He wanted to brag that he has a daughter who is perfect to him. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Fleur was not at home, this time she was at her grandparents. Arthur and Alfred, or what she called them when she was younger, Gramps and Grandpa Al. Now she calls them many things, but she usually just called them King Arthur and Bro. 

Alfred and Fleur were going to watch a scary movie, or maybe even a game together, they haven’t decided yet. They sat there in the living room just staring at the home screen of the PS4, debating what they should do.

“We could watch a stupid funny scary movie,” Fleur suggested. 

“No, it has to be spooky scary.” Fleur giggled. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

She pretended to be him, “spooky scary. That’s great.”

“Of course it’s great, I’m the hero!” he snorted, getting on top of the couch doing an heroic pose.

Arthur heard his husband’s laugh and yelling from his room and yelled back. “You git, shut up! I’m trying to read in here!”

“Did you hear that? King Arthur wants you to shut up.”

“Haha, the King can never make the hero shut up!” His leg was on the arm rest, his hand up in the air pointing at nothing. He obnoxiously laughed, puffing out his chest so he would look bigger.

Fleur died up laughing, holding her chest and almost falling on the ground. “Oh, hero please save me, I can’t get up!” she said in between laughs, catching her breath along the way.  
You could hear a bedroom door open and an Arthur coming out of the room to see what was going on. He stared at this situation. His hand went up to his temple.

“What the bloody hell are you two doing?”

“Oh, it’s King Arthur to come and save the day.”

“King Arthur can’t save you!” Alfred said, he jumped on Arthur almost making him fall with the newly found weight. “The hero has captured him!”

“You wanker! Bugger off!” He tried to push him off of him, failing miserably.

They began to get into a heated argument. Fleur laughed at them, she loves her grandparents. They always argued over the most trivial things. They truly cared and loved each other.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris wakes up the day after her birthday and spends her morning with Isaac and goes to hang with her bro.

“Happy birthday!” the group yelled, surprising Fleur when she opened up the door to her home, taking off her green winter coat. She stared blankly at the group until a gigantic smile quickly started to form on her lips.

“Aw, you guys,” she closed the front door behind her. “This is too much, you guys didn’t have to surprise me or anything.”

Most of her whole family and friends was at France’s mansion, her home. Her grandparents, country friends, even some of her human friends from school were here. 

“Happy birthday love,” Arthur engulfed her into a quick hug. “How old are you now?” he wondered.

“Seventeen, sir.”

Arthur smiled, “You’re growing up too quickly. You’re making me feel old,” he sighed at his statement. “Here,” he handed her a big gift bag filled with tissue paper so she couldn’t see inside. “I never know what to get you anymore, it just seems like you ask for money… but I got you this. I hope you like it.”

“Anything from King Arthur is worth liking.” 

She took out the light blue colored tissue paper revealing a black cardboard box and something else which she guessed was some type of sketchbook. The black box she figured out it was when she took it out of the bag. It was a watercoloring kit that had twenty-four different colors, and what she guessed a sketchbook. This sketchbook was primarily only for watercoloring, not that it couldn’t be used for anything else.

“See, I told you anything from you is worth liking. These are wonderful thank you,” she gave him another hug.

“You better use them,” he ordered half joking.

She let out a soft laugh, “of course I will. You never know I might even use them tonight.”

Everyone else gave her their presents. Most of them was just money or a gift card to someplace. Some people, like Alfred, got her some games. Her friends from her old school got her a book that consisted of landscapes architecture from different countries around the world, which she deeply appreciated. When she was younger she used to go to a local school, but her parents decided it was better off being homeschooled. She still kept in touch with some of her old friends though.

After having some chit-chats and playing some games with Fleur, most people left. At the end only one person stayed who didn’t live in the house, her friend Isaac Courtway. Isaac Courtway was a pale person with brown curly hair. First look of him, you thought he was much younger than he was because of his baby face, but with all of his earrings and accessories he would wear made you wonder how old he actually is. Most of her friends were males, and her father being somewhat overprotective don’t like them spending the night. He sometimes will allow them to spend the night, but he mostly will allow Isaac since his sexuality is different than all of her other friends. He wanted to believe at least him wouldn’t try anything with his baby girl.

“Hey, let’s go up to your room. We can talk about juicy details if you would like.” 

“Oooh, juicy details,” she wiggled her shoulder up and down, giving him a suggestive look. She then decided to get off of the couch they were sitting on, grabbing his hand and led him to her familiar room. They both sat on her bed facing each other, their hands still intertwined.

“What did you and David do?” David was Isaac’s boyfriend, which they have been together for a while, about six months exactly. Fleur didn’t know much of him except that David was a tall person who was kind of hard to read. To everyone else, he just seems like a weird guy who just stands and stares off to space, but to Isaac’s perspective he’s just shy and is too afraid to speak his mind.

“Well…” he trailed off, making her build up with question,”so… he might have had the house all to himself and I might have went over there.”

“You guys did it, didn’t you?”

“Oh, you know I wouldn’t cheat on Papa like that,” Isaac jokingly added.

“Why do you find my father attractive, dear lord.”

He laughed, “have you ever seen your father,” he rolled his eyes. “He’s a sex god, even straight guys would agree with me.”

“Please don’t fuck my father, that would be just weird.”

“Oh, you know I would,” he winked playfully at her,” but back to David. The answer to your question is a maybe. Maybe not.”

Fleur squealed, her hands moving to her chest, holding her heart in place before it falls out from fangirling. “That’s so adorable, finally. It’s about time you guys fucked. You guys are so bloody cute together.”

A light blush creeped onto his pale cheeks, which he tried to hide by looking away from her, his hand went up to rub the back of his neck. Of course the plan of ignoring her gaze failed.

He cleared his throat, “So.. um, yeah,” he took his hand away from her fiddling with his hands. “That happened over the weekend. Now, more about you how has your love life been.”

She looked down at her feet, “You know I don’t really have one.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have one.”

“True. Now we should watch something. It’s getting boring.”

“Deal.”

They both laid down on her bed, getting comfortable underneath the comforter. She used his chest as a pillow, loosely putting her arm around him. Isaac stole the remote, switching through channels until he found something that peaked his interest. It wasn’t long until Fleur fell asleep, slobber getting on Isaac’s t-shirt. 

~~~~~~

When she woke up Isaac was still asleep. They must have moved sometime in mid sleep because Isaac was now cuddling up against her. She would have loved to stay in bed and sleep, but there was one problem to this. She has to use the bathroom. She let out a small puff of air out of frustration and wondered how she could get out of this bed without waking of the other person.

Fleur tried to move Isaac’s arm off of her, she was just about to move when his hand returned around her stomach area. She laid there for a couple of seconds debating her life choices.   
She could either try to ignore her body and piss herself or wake up a cranky Isaac. She decided the second choice might be the best.

“Isaac,” she whispered trying to move his hand off of her once again, “I need to pee, let me up.”

A groan came out of his lips. His body turned the other way showing his back to her. Fleur slipped out of her bed, making her way through the hallway to the bathroom. She did her business in there, using it, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair. 

Once she got back to her pastel colored bedroom, she noticed that Isaac has took up almost the whole bed from the time she was gone.

“Well I guess I can’t go back to bed,” she mumbled to herself.

Feeling a bit inspirational of some photos she saw a couple of weeks ago she decided to use the new watercolors and sketchbook her grandpa has bought for her. She started sketching lightly on a sheet of the notebook. The more lines of detail she added, it became a portrait of someone.

She got out some other materials and put some water on her paintbrush, going over the drawing wherever the face would be. She grabbed a light purple from the arrangement of colors and sued that to paint the skin. She added some more of the color to some places like underneath the nose to add some shading.

She continued this process until she got fully done shading the face. She thought she would let that get fully dry before she tried to color the rest of the drawing, besides her wrist was starting to cramp up some to begin with. She stretched, lifting her arms above her head, letting a soft moan like sound out during her stretches.

She looked back over at Isaac who was still sleeping soundly in her bed. She picked up her phone which was at her desk to check the time. 10:35 am. She probably should wake him up soon. She quietly got out of her room, going to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and got out some ingredients, eight eggs, shredded cheese, and some diced onions. She put these on the counter and grabbed the salt and pepper, and soft butter that was on he counter.

She beated the eggs together adding some salt and pepper along the way to her taste. Once the amount of butter melted in the pan she got out she put some of the beaten eggs into the pan. She got done making this savory creation and went back to her room to wake up the sleepy Isaac.

She put her hand on Isaac’s shoulder again, shaking him gently. “Isaac, it’s time to wake up.”

He groaned in response.

“I made you food. A cheesy omelette.”

He tiredly moved to look up at her, “cheesy omelette?”

“Yes, cheesy omelette, now get out of bed it’s starting to get cold.” She pushed him lightly again, trying to motivate him to get out.

“I’m coming, coming,” he rubbed his eyes, waking himself up.

“That’s what you said last night to David.”

He grabbed a throw pillow from her bed and threw it at her, making her laugh.

“I’m sorry, not sorry. I’m really not. Now go eat your omelete.” Fleur left the room to go and went to make herself one.

Once she was finally done making her own omelette Isaac was already practically done with his.

His mouth was stuffed with food, “more?” he asked.

“If I have more eggs maybe,” she took a bite of hers. She put some diced onions in this one. “Not sure if I have enough eggs to make another.”

“Please? The first one was so tasty I can’t get enough of it. I just want one more, please.?” He gave her puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. Only because I like you so much.”

A quick smile went on his face as he was waiting for her to finish eating her own omelette. Mostly just waiting so he could get another.

~~~~~~

By the time Isaac got done with his second omelette, it was already time for him to leave.

He got up from the dining chair he was sitting on and went over to stand next to the sitting Fleur, “I’m sorry my cinnamon roll, but I have to work today.” He rested his hand on her forehead before pushing her away lightly playfully. “I’ll see you soon though.” 

“You promise we will hang out soon?”

He smiled, “of course we will. You could even hang out with David and me after school tomorrow.” His voice trailed off before quickly adding, “if you would like to, that is.”

“It’s about time I will be able to see him. Yes, I would love to meet this David person.”

“Oh yes, that’s great,” he spoke quickly in a burst, “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Isaac put his shoes and jacket on and just like that he was already gone on his way to work. Fleur was all alone once again. There isn’t that much to do at home. She could bother her mom or dad, but they are doing who knows what.

She took Isaac’s dirty plate he left on the dining table, setting it in the kitchen sink with the other dishes she dirtied. She quickly did the dishes and let them sit on the drying rack. Someone else could put them back up. Fleur went up to her room to continue working on her watercolor painting. She made the roots of the hair a deep red, which gradually became a deep bluish-purple flop of hair that almost colored the brightly cerulean eyes. 

The right cheek was mostly showing, which had cracks in it like the girl was a piece of glass getting shattered. Her lips were the same color of the blueish-purple hair, but it had hints of silver. She added some more colors to some places making some detail, like what she did to the eyes. She made the eyes a darker color on the top of the iris, going lighter closer to the way down. She made light tiny dots on her face, freckles. The painting wasn’t covered in them, but it did have a decent amount.

“Done finally,” she said to herself. She twirled the paintbrush in her left hand, admiring her artwork wondering if there is anything else she can add. She grabbed an ink pen from her first drawer of her desk and signed her drawing. Fleur Bonnefoy 12/03/17. 

She picked up her cell phone seeing if she had any messages. Lucky enough she did have some from Alfred.

Alfred: You want to play a game with Kiku and me or just watch   
Fleur: Yeah, sure. Your place or Kiku’s?  
Alfred: Mine  
Fleur: Okay, be there soon.

She found some clothes and put them on. Today’s outfit just consisted of a fandom-related t-shirt and blue jeans. She told her mom she was leaving then put on her winter jacket and got into her car. Alfred didn’t live that far away from her, only about twenty - thirty minutes away.

Once she got to Alfred’s place she noticed Kiku’s car was already here in the driveway. She knocked softly at first to say she did, then walked in. Alfred and Kiku were on the couch next to each other playing the game. They probably already guessed she was just going to watch like always. Arthur was most likely having some afternoon tea.

“Hey,” she gave a brief smile, sitting next to Kiku on the couch, making Kiku now sitting in between the both of them.

“Herro Freur-chan.”

“How’s Pochi?” Pochi was Kiku’s dog, he was a white shiba inu. Fleur thought Pochi was one of the cutest dogs she knows.

“He’s doing werr. Thank you for asking.” Kiku returned his focus back onto the video game, which made her focus go there as well. 

The game, imagine that, was about a zombie apocalypse. The two countries were fixated on the game, getting more kills, and passing onto the next level. Fleur quickly got bored of the game they were playing. She leaned onto Kiku’s shoulder, he quickly tensed up, almost dying in the game he was playing. 

“It’s fine,” she whispered in his ear, “I’m not going to bite you or anything,” her voice died of. “I, um-” she cleared her throat, “I can move away and go closer to Alfred if you want me to,” she whispered again.

“Iie, y-you can stay if you would like.”

She tried to hide her smile as she rested her head on his shoulder again. He tensed up once more, but he tried to pay attention to the game and did relax some. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds coming from the television. It was just sounds of gunshots and sounds of zombies dying. Some shouts from Alfred could also be heard. Somehow through all of this noise, she got sleepy. She pried her eyes open some when she noticed there wasn’t any sound anymore.

“Dude, are you asleep?” Alfred tried to whisper, but failed miserably. 

“Hmm,” she angrily groaned, “Almost was, but not anymore.” Kiku moved a bit away from her, making her head almost fall into his lap, but she caught herself before she let that happen.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, the hero wants both of you to stay up all night. We can watch scary movies or play more videogames.”

“Are you suggesting a sleepover?” she pried, raising one of her eyebrows.

“Sreepover?” Kiku questioned.

“Yee, Kiku gets it. See? Let’s have a sleepover. Come on, you’ll stay right?”

She giggled, “sure, why not. But a warning, I’m a party pooper.”

“Why sreepover?” Kiku questioned again, not understanding why Alfred was so enthusiastic for one.

“Just go with it, if I have to spend the night you have to, deal?” Fleur told Kiku.

“Yes.”

Alfred started doing his obnoxious laugh, saying how he was the hero. Tonight is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only game I play is Sims... I know nothing about video games.


	3. Chapter Two

“That was not scary,” Alfred said clutching Fleur’s left arm, avoiding any eye contact with the television.

“You’re shaking,” she rolled her eyes at him, “you always get scared.”

He shook his head and ran his hand through his blond locks. “I’m the hero. The hero doesn’t get afraid of anything. Get your facts right. You’ve never seen Superman scared.”

“He basically has a severe allergy to kryptonite. It could get him killed, so he is scared of that. He is also scared to lose Lois. He flew around Earth to get her back. What are you saying, you’re not scared of losing King Arthur?”

“Yes! Wait- no. I never want to lose Arthur. I’ve almost lost him once, I don’t want to lose him again.”

She took a sharp intake of breath, realizing how she accidentally fucked up. “Hmm, soo…. Kiku, what would you like to do now?”

Kiku looked at the teenager sitting right next to him, “Not sure, I haven’t gone to much sreepovers. What are we supposed to do?”

Alfred evidently knew the answer to this question. His eyes lit up like a little girl getting a new baby doll.

“We eat a lot of junk food, talk about boys we like, do each other’s makeup, watch chick flick movies. All the fun stuff.”

She groaned, “yes that. Fun stuff.” Alfred believed her sarcastic words.

He swiftly got out of the couch, practically running to somewhere in his house. Fleur and Kiku guessed his room since they heard an angry Brit yell at him. They could hear him yell sorry back and loud footsteps. He was sprinting back to the living room, once he got in there he almost fell on his butt trying to stop. 

There was multiple things in his arms. Multiple movies, guessing chick flick movies, a small bag, and a blanket tied around his neck like a cape. He was also holding some pillows for them. 

“Okay dudes, I got some good things up in here. We got some good movies, uh some makeup. And pillows n’shit so we can be all girly, sit in a circle and talk about everything.”

She stared at him before saying, “why the fuck do you have makeup?” 

He shrugs, “you never know when you need it.”

He set the items on the ground before plopping down on the ground next to them. He suggested for them to follow him. Kiku did what he was told. Fleur sat down close to Kiku. Alfred clasped his hands together, making a loud clapping noise.

“Boys,” he stated, “what boys do you like.”

Kiku spoke up, “I don’t rike boys.”

“Then girls.”

A slight blush creeped onto his cheeks, “none.”

“You’re lying,” he executed. “The hero can always tell when people lie. You’re definitely lying.”

For once, Alfred was correct. Fleur rolled her eyes at the scene. Kiku can’t lie for the death of him, she can’t really either. She never thought Kiku could actually like someone. Needless to say, she was interested in the answer.

“Who is it?” Alfred interrogated. 

“T-That’s private information.”

“But you’re supposed to open up and tell us things. This is how this is supposed to work.”

“If he doesn’t want to answer he doesn’t have to, right?” Fleur looked at her brother, or well Grandpa (these family trees are so messed up). 

“Yeah bro, you don’t have to answer. That’s just what this is all about you know. Tell each other our crushes, get all happy about it.” His dark brown eyes showed relief. The spotlight was now moved to Fleur.

“Then, who do you like?”

“No one at the moment.”

Alfred let out a childish whine while making a pouting face, “this is no fun. You,” he pointed at Kiku, “won’t tell me who you like, and you, Fleur, says that you don’t like anybody. How is that even possible?”

She let her hands go up in the air to her chest area, “just said I didn’t like anyone. That doesn’t mean I don’t find people attractive.”

“Now it’s getting interesting,” he grinned, “who is someone you find attractive?”

“I find many people attractive,” she answered.

Alfred pouted once more, “this is not going anywhere.”

“Hmm… Uh, someone I find attractive. I find Lili Zwingli adorable.”

“Ooooh.”

“She’s just like, so small and then she tries to look like her brother because she looks up to him so much. It’s absolutely just plain adorable.”

“Do you like anyone who you are related to?”

She laughed, “we are basically related to everyone. So technically yes, I just probably wouldn’t be together with them. Immediate family at least.” He nodded his head like he understood every word she just said.

She turned her head to look over at Kiku. “What about you?”

“Werr, um.”

“We all know it’s me,” Alfred put his hand to his chest dramatically, “how could he not like this beauty.”

“You uh”

“Just agree with him,” she whispered in Kiku’s ear, “it will just get this over with.” She rested her hand on his knee, trying to comfort him. “Okay?”

The touch on the knee did not help him calm down, it just made him even more uncomfortable. With his red face he abruptly got up, leaving them in the living room by themselves.

Fleur looked at Alfred worryingly, mouthing that she is going to check up on him. Alfred silently agreed back with her.

“Hey,” she said quietly. She was right behind Kiku. He still seemed somewhat flustered. “Are you okay?”

“Hai. I’m just not used to tarking about those things anymore. It’s absurd how you guys can talk about these things freely.”

She shrugged, “it’s just how we grew up, I guess. There’s nothing much to it.” She stayed quiet for a while. “I’m sorry that I touched you. I know how you are with body contact.”

“It’s…” he hesitated, trying to find the correct words, “it’s okay.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t seem like it was okay.”

“I know how you are. It shourdn’t bother me.”

“Well I’m still sorry,” she stated. “Alfred is probably waiting on us. Care to join me?”

He nodded. He followed Fleur back into the living room. Alfred was just sitting down on the ground on his phone. He must have took off the blanket cape around his neck at some point because it is now in his lap covering him. 

Alfred looked away from his phone to look up at them. He smiled warmly. “Sorry dude, did I hit a nerve? I won’t ask those questions to you if you don’t want it.”

“No… it’s okay. I just got caught off guard.”

Fleur got a worried look on her face. She was about to rub his back, but stopped before she could. Making her arm awkwardly fall back down to her side. “If you don’t want to answer, you don’t. Just know it’s just us. We won’t tell anyone else it.”

“Yeah! That’s what sleepovers are about, tell each other’s secrets.” Alfred pulled his feet closer towards his body. His eyes looking away from them once again. Fleur sat down next to Alfred, stealing his blanket away from him. For once, he didn’t protest. She rested her head on his thigh, wrapping the blanket around her.

“What are you doing?” Kiku asked eyeing her.

“Going to bed,” she grabbed Alfred’s hand resting it on her. 

“Play a game or something,” she mumbled.

“You can’t go to bed! We’ve barely did anything!” Alfred roared. He pushed her off of him, which she groaned in response.

“I can go to be if I want to so fuck off. It’s late.”

Alfred pouted, “you’re such a party pooper.”

“Actuarry I think twerve is rate,” Kiku chimed in the conversation,” I don’t stay up this rate this often.”

“That’s because you two are party poopers and don’t know how to have a good time. You guys are perfect for each other. Should just get married already.”

“Alfred we aren’t even dating.” Fleur reasoned, her lips pressed against together. She gave Kiku a glance to notice he is looking right at her.

“Wait, really? I thought you two were already. Then start with dating. Date right now.”

She stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, “isn’t dating a thing you do with people you like? I’m sorry, but I don’t think Kiku likes me so it wouldn’t even work. Sorry bro, but that isn’t happening.”

“Awww that’s too bad. You two seem like you would make a good couple.”

“You know something that is so weird to think about?” Fleur surveyed, sitting up from using Alfred’s leg as a pillow. “You guys have been on this world for hundreds of years as a personification of your country. I’m a personification of a city, Paris. Paris has been a city for probably more than two thousands of years, but I’m not that old. I just turned eighteen. Was I in the limbo? Where you guys go when you die. Or was I not even created then at all. Did Papa just take care of the capital since he is France?”

Alfred and Kiku shifted uncomfortably. They didn’t answer her question, or well questions. Not only did this topic come out of nowhere, but it was somewhat disturbing to even think about.

True, that there is only a few cities personifications. Two that they know about. Fleur, personification of Paris, her parents are Francis and Ariannia. And then Ariannia, personification of Washington D.C. Her parents are Alfred and Arthur.

The difference is that Fleur was actually born. Her mother got pregnant with her and had her in a hospital, she is just like a normal kid, but Ariannia. Alfred and Arthur had a kid, yes, looks like both of them. If you do a DNA test it comes out as both of them as her parents. But they are both males, one of them can’t get pregnant. Even if they wanted to. 

“That’s erm,” Alfred hesitated. “You don’t need to think of those things, Fleur, and besides aren’t I technically nineteen?”

“I guess but isn’t weird? You and Arthur wanted a child and got one, but I wasn’t created the same way as Mama. Was I also in the limbo like her?”

Alfred’s legs crossed as his fingers intertwined together, resting his head on them in thought. “Well.. I guess we don’t really know. No one has really a good understand of the limbo. If we go there, we don’t really have any memories of being there. We just know it exists.”

“Fleur-san why even think of this?”

Alfred sighed, “maybe we should go to bed. These topics are getting weird.”

Fleur agreed to Alfred’s statement. “Am I sleeping on the couch?”

Alfred nodded, “if you want to. You can go on the recliner or on the couch in the basement.”

“I’m fine here. I’ll grab a blanket for Kiku.” When Fleur went to find a pillow and blanket from the closet they should be in, Alfred and Kiku started to have a conservation.

“What was that conversation?” Kiku asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I honestly don’t know. I know she switches topics often, but she has never brought up that before. Sounds like she has put a lot of thought into it. I honestly don’t know what to tell her, she can never have answers of that.” Alfred sighed once more. “I guess she’ll just always wonder. Anyways, you can sleep wherever. Except with Fleur on the couch. No no touching.”


End file.
